The Dark Lord Reborn
by Varen4747
Summary: Juno is Dead, the rebelion has been crushed and who is to blame? That question has plauged Galen Marik (Darth Starkiller) for 2 years. He knows the answear but accepting it will be the hardest challange he has ever faced. Thrown into a world that hates him with his new apprentice, the tragic hero must fight to save what is left of the Galaxy that he himself destroyed.


Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a "Beautiful" Friendship

He stared through the tinted glass of his helmet, through the glass of his new star cruiser, into the vastness of space. He used to love looking into the vastness of it, now it only made him angry. Angry at whoever cursed himself and his friends to such a fate, angry at his master for his cruelty, callous, and lack of feeling. But most of all it made him angry at himself. Angry for the one mistake he knew he would never be forgiven for. Instead of standing by his mentor, instead of fighting the true enemy, he let his rage consume him. He toke his revenge against the one who had destroyed everything he knew. And why shouldn't he have done so, why should he not be entitled to the satisfaction of revenge, why should he not pay him back in kind for all that he has done, why the fuck should he be punished for wanting pay back. But of all these questions the one he asked himself the most was, why could she not have brought the ship later, why did she have to come at the right moment for his master to bring her to her death. He had turned this over in his mind so many times before. He turned his head away from the void outside the ship and looked back at the boy sitting silent in the seat behind him. He had his head down, and boy was he seething. He could feel the heat of his anger radiating off of him. But what stumped him was why he had not made an attempt on his life while his back was turned. Obviously he, a dark lord of the empire would be able to sense and react with time to spare but it still was surprising that there wasn't even an attempt.

Then he spoke for the first time since he was defeated. "You are not my master."

"I am now, boy." He responded in the mechanical voice that terrified so many before.

"I won't be commanded by you like some cur!" His voice was burning with anger. That was far more entertaining than the, for lack of a better word lame, self-righteous voice he used up till then.

The dark lord smiled wickedly below the metal of his helmet. "Hold on to that anger boy, it will serve you well in training." With that the boy's eyes flashed with yellow flames. "The fact is you don't have a choice." The rage was mounting even more, and the Sith could feel it. His grin widened even more. "Good, hate me, hate me with all your heart, hate the man that killed your father." The boy let loose a blast of red lightning from the one hand he had left after their duel, but before it could do any damage the dark lord caught it, the energy collecting in his hand instead of going through it as the boy had hoped. The blast began to lose its energy and he crushed the orb of energy in his hand. It set off a pulse of force energy. The blast was considerable but not enough to affect the lord. The boy however was sent flying into the wall of the ship. When the boy looked up he saw a red light saber blade thrust into the wall of the ship not an inch from the side of his head. "Good, but you could be better. And you will be better when I'm through with you." The dark lord whose hand was at the other end of the saber said.

The boy smirked in defiance. "When the emperor is through with me you mean."

The dark lord felt his anger spike his body tensing up at the mention of his so called master. He drew back his light saber and sat back down in the chair he had started in. "His day will come boy, make no mistake, his time on the throne is almost up." He meant what he said, one of these days the Emperor will die by his hand that he was sure of. He will kill him for what he done to his friends his allies, his lover.

Then he remembered something. He toke out from a small container a set of black clothes. They were far more fitting for a Sith. He threw them over his shoulder into the boys lap. "Put those on." At this the boy looked at him not in anger but puzzlement. "Go into the back room of the ship and put those on, must I repeat myself or will you continue to gawk at me like an idiot." The later part of the response obviously irking the boy even further.

"Why should I." he responded in an obviously pissed off voice.

"For two simple reasons, first and foremost, because I told you to, second I won't have you appear in my, or the emperors presence wearing that ridiculous neon orange jump suit, capiche."

Without a word the boy toke the clothes and stomped into the back room of the cruiser. The dark lord found himself staring into space again this time though it was because he noticed the Deathstar becoming larger in the window. A minute or two later the boy emerged from the back room in his new Sith training robes. Truth be told the lord thought they fit him very well. A few scars, a mechanical limb and a better haircut later, he might prove to be an intimidating underling.

"You did that surprisingly quick with one hand." Boy did that piss him off the kid looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Don't worry about that by the way I'll have a new hand for you soon. What do you want, you could be a lame ass and go with the natural skin covered one, a skeletal looking one, or if you really want to be intimidating get one with claws like me." The dark lord lifted his partially mechanical hand showing the boy the sharp claws at each fingers end.

The boy looked over his new masters hand, "You think those are intimidating, they look like metal nail extensions to me."

The dark lord was, for a split second tempted to impale him right there, teach him a lesson. But then he relieved that the kid just said this to perhaps the most powerful force sensitive ever known. Plus he probably deserved it for the one hand remark, so he let it go.

Now they were almost at their destination and the voice of an imperial operative on the other side of the line. "Shadow Stalker please submit landing codes." O god he was so tired of hearing that.

"This is Darth Starkiller demanding docking clearance, code is Talis-xaver-68-47-13." The response was not what he wanted to hear.

"Sir, the code you are using is a bit old I'm not sure if it is valid any more I will have to check the database it will take some time but-"

Eyes twitching behind his mask he started yelling into the transmitter. "Whoever is at the other end of this transmission, I spent the last two days on a god forsaken block of ice trying to manage a hundred blithering idiots try to kill a hundred bigger idiots, I have not slept for 40 hours, and there is no fucking way I'm listening to your "database" bullshit. You had better hope this code clears because if I spend the next 2 hours circling around waiting for you to tell me my clearance code is too old I promise you that you won't live to see your next meal."

There was a long pause before the operative spoke again. "Y-you know I-I'll bet the code is fine you're clear to dock at bay… You know what dock anywhere you want si…my Lord."

The dark lord smiled behind his mask. "I thought you might say something to that effect."

That was when he noticed the boy was smiling stifling laughter. "You think this is funny."

The kid was in a strange state of wondering if he really should be laughing at a time like this and trying to hold it back. "I think it's hilarious."

There was a pause, then they both simultaneously they both burst into laughter. It was a bizarre mix of hysterical laughter and a maniacal cackling. The Dark Lord's laugh in particular was quite chilling even to your average Rancor. He realized that was the first time he had laughed in probably 2 years. It felt good. He had the feeling this was the beginning of a "beautiful" friendship.


End file.
